Dolls
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Noel gets an idea to put her imagination in overdrive on a day of complete boredom. One Shot Fanfiction. Gag Reel to New Leaf.


Legna waved to the audience. "Hello, everybody! This is LegnaResoleon!"

Athena entered the stage and did a respecting bow. "And I'm Athena Phoenix, good friend of Legna and Original Character created by AceThompson17!"

Legna went next. "And we're bringing you another Blazblue Fanfiction! Miss Athena!"

"Yes, Legna?"

"What do we expect the audience to do with Fanfictions directed by Resoleon?"

Athena giggled. "Why...we expect them to enjoy themselves, of course!"

"What do we also expect them to know?"

"We also would expect them to know that scenes in Italics are reenacted by Noel. So if anyone talks, it's in Noel's voice! Try imagining that! Also, this Fanfiction takes place in the universe of New Leaf so if you read New Leaf or Life's Stimulant, you'd know what we're talking about!"

Legna gives out a hearty laugh. "Could have said it better myself! Enjoy the Fanfiction, everybody!"

* * *

**Noel Vermillion Short Story: Dolls**

It was a day alone in the apartment for Noel. Tsubaki was at the Student Council and Makoto was at work. She had no idea what to do. She studied all her lessons for the day numerous times but that didn't help pass the time much. She would cook but everyone knows how that usually goes down.

Noel couldn't stand it. She was completely bored out of her mind. The silence started to become irritating to her. Just her in the apartment started to make her feel lonely. It was at least two hours before her two friends could come home.

But just then, she had an idea. She could go to the nearby thrift store. Noel figured she'd have plenty of time to buy herself something since her two roommates wouldn't be back for a while.

So Noel went into the store with the mindset that she could buy herself something that was not too cheap but not too expensive. But...as she was looking in and out of the aisles, she couldn't find anything to get.

But then...! Something caught her eye...! As if it were dreams come true, she found a moderately priced doll set of the Blazblue cast! Not only that, there was a mansion background set as well! All for a whooping fifteen hundred yen! She figured she just hit the deal of a lifetime! She wasted no time in paying for the doll set. Once that was out of the way, she made for home poste-haste!

Then...once Noel entered through the door to the apartment. She gave out an evil chuckle and started going to work on constructing the dollhouse. Before long, she had the dollhouse successfully constructed. From there the madness begins...it all started with Tsubaki's doll talking to Makoto...

* * *

_Tsbuaki is on the phone. "I'm sorry to hear that about our son, Jin. Yes, Jin I am thinking about you a lot. I should mention that I am thinking about you right now...okay, bye...!" Tsubaki hangs up._

_Makoto acknowledges Tsbuaki. "Hello! Who was that, girlfriend?"_

_Tsubaki turns around to face Makoto. "It was my husband, Makoto. I heard that our son went blind."_

_Makoto's forehead wrinkled. "He like went blind just like that? How did that happen?"_

_Tsubaki blinked once. "He has no eyes..."_

_Makoto felt dumbstruck but then felt a straight face. "Something like that once happened to my daddy. Right...he was walking, right? And like, he just became retarded."_

_Tsubaki gasps. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"_

_Makoto blinks once. "He had no brain." _

* * *

_Once that reenactment was over, Noel took the dolls of Ragna and Hazama and put them in the bathroom._

_Ragna is once again constipated at the toilet. "COME ON! ARRRGGH!"_

_Hazama give off a courtesy bow to Ragna. "Well hello there, Ragna."_

_Ragna squawked. "Ahh! How did you get in here?"_

_For some reason, Hazama didn't know either. "Um...I don't know...uh...I just did somehow...you know."_

_Ragna sighed. "It's alright. I'm just constipated at the toilet again..."_

_Hazama gave a light smile. "Oh...that's okay. Take your time, raggy boy. There's no rush is there? After all, patience is a virtue, is it not?"_

_Ragna sighed with melancholy. "It's not coming out..."_

_All of a sudden Hazama felt a huge burst of energy welling up in him. He decides to ride with it. He starts to motion encouragement toward Ragna. "Well push harder! Come on, you can do it! Believe in yourself! Push Ragna! Go! Go! Go! Push!"_

_Ragna started to focus his gravity toward his stomach. "RRRGGGH! I'M...PUSHING!"_

_Hazama continued to encourage Ragna. "Push! Push harder, Ragna! Come on! Push! Believe!"_

_Ragna squeezes his eyes shut as he continues to intensely focus. "I'm...BELIEVING! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_From the outside of the bathroom, Nu hears the entire thing that had transpired. Thinking that she was hearing Hentai, her face becomes white and passes out on the floor. _

* * *

The next thing in Noel's reenactment was that she placed Ragna doll and Jin doll in the outside.

_Ragna dropped down from the sky to the ground. "Where are you?! Show yourself, asshole!"_

_Jin stood behind Ragna. "I'm right behind you, idiot brother!"_

_Ragna turns around, feeling slightly dumb. "Oh...uh...right...I will get my revenge! It's time for me to beat the ever loving shit out of you!"_

_Jin sighed. "Come on, brother! You always pull that line off with me! Remember those times when used to tease me by saying the moon would fall on me?! I especially hated that anime Sailor Moon!"_

_Ragna's eyes popped. "You take that back, you asshole! Sailor Moon was the shit! Also, don't hold a grudge just because you can't appreciate music from gods like Hatsune Miku!"_

_Jin scoffs. "I just think you're a loser, brother. Also, I happen to be the only one who knows your full, real name."_

_Ragna's face started to become white. "Uh-oh...! Jin, promise me you won't tell anyone my real name! Please? Please?"_

_Jin sighed and withdrew his sword. "Honestly, this doesn't feel like a fight anymore. I thought we came to beat the hell out of each other and..."_

_Ragna started to feel similar awkwardness. "Oh right...I...uh..."_

_Jin sighed once more. "Alright, brother, I'll make you a deal. If you make me watch an episode of Sailor Moon, then I won't tell anyone of your real name. Do we have a deal, brother?"_

_Ragna's eyes lit up. "Deal! But uh...can you act scared or something? I have to set an example for the rest of my crew so they can take after me. I'll give you some peach buns, like I used to."_

_Jin rolls his eyes to the corner. "Whatever..." _

* * *

So this next reenactment had Noel placing the doll of Noel and Tsubaki in the living room.

_Tsubaki waved to Noel. "Greetings, Noel! How are you on this fine, day?"_

_Noel frowned toward Tsubaki. "Oh...not too good, I'm afraid. I just gave my twin sister Mu her my chocolate mousse. Now, she's got explosive diarrhea."_

_Tsubaki grimaces. "Oh...I feel bad for you and your sister. I know how well you two get along but do you think maybe cooking isn't your cup of tea?"_

_Noel sighed. "Maybe...I mean...I enjoy cooking but I'm not good at it. I have no idea why...I'm just not good at all."_

_Tsubaki smiles and giggles. "Don't worry. Maybe Makoto and I can help you out with it. Maybe then, you can do what you love and people will enjoy your cooking!"_

_Noel's smile soon returned. "Thank you, Tsbuaki. I really appreciate this..." _

* * *

Noel's next reenactment had her placing Makoto and Ragna inside the dressing room.

_Ragna is grumbling loudly while having a wedding dress on while standing. "Remind me again WHY I AGREED TO THIS?!"_

_Makoto giggled. "Because you're the only one who can fit this right and we need to take measurements."_

_"Yeah but you forgot one thing...I AM A MAN NOT A WOMAN!" Ragna yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Makoto continued to laugh evilly as she took measurements. "Yeah...but we have to make sure that we get the right size for Rachel. You and her share about the same body measures."_

_Ragna couldn't make heads or tails of the revelation. "I'm nowhere near as tall as the rabbit! So why the hell do I have to wear this stupid dress?!"_

_"Because you still have the same body measurements as her and who said you have to be tall in order to have the same measurements?" Makoto asked obliviously._

_Ragna growled. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"_

_Makoto shook her head as she spoke. "No...I really don't..."_

_Ragna sighed and calmed down. "You know I always wondered...how do girls wear boy's clothing and stay looking hot but when it's the other way around, it's wrong?"_

_Makoto giggles. "It's girl power. Also...it could be the term woman itself. We're supposed to give men a hard time and screw up their sense of logic because of the woe in it. As in woe is me! Woe to the men!" Makoto laughs evilly because of that last statement. _

* * *

In reality, Noel's reenactment was interrupted by a loud callout. "NOEL!"

Noel whips her head around to see Tsubaki and Makoto glaring at her. Noel's face flushed red. "Tsubaki! Makoto! Uh...I...I'm really sorry...uh...I..."

Tsubaki shook her head in disapproval. "I can't believe you would just go to the store while we're gone, by yourself that doll set and make Gag Reels for Blazblue!"

Noel looks down to the floor. "Um...well...uh..."

Makoto grabs her shoulders. "You gotta let us play dolls with you!"

Noel looks up at Makoto out of surprise. "Huh? What?"

Makoto explained. "Do you have any idea how long Tsubaki and I were searching for that doll set? It's one of the most rare Blazblue merchandises in existence and YOU GOT YOUR HANDS ON IT! HOW?!"

Noel gulped. "Um...I bought it at the store for when it was on sale for about...fifteen hundred yen..."

Tsubak's and Makoto's jaw dropped. Makoto squealed. "What?! For that much really?! Oh my God, you have to let us play dolls with you! Please?! We'll do anything!"

Noel giggled. "Um...all you have to do is let go of me and I'll let you..."

* * *

Legna and Athena returned onstage. Legna went first. "Well then ladies and gentlemen, this has been a Blazblue Fanfiction directed by yours truly. I'd like to thank Athena for joining me welcoming and saying good bye to the audience!"

Athena giggled. "It's not a problem, Legna. I hope to do this again with you sometime! Anyway, thank you for reading and we hoped you enjoyed it!"

**Dolls: End**


End file.
